


After Midnight

by nicenightmare13



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bi Hongjoong, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Jung Wooyoung is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, SJWK2020_D7, San and Yunho are actually helpful, Seongjoong Week 2020, rating because they drink alcohol and swear, seongjoong, the lightest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicenightmare13/pseuds/nicenightmare13
Summary: Kim Hongjoong stood outside his friend’s house. The air outside felt cold against his skin – a nice change from the heat of the day.Somehow even after the whole day with his best friends, he still wasn’t in mood for getting shitfaced.It was probably due to the fact that he was seriously overthinking.So let’s face the truth for a second.Kim Hongjoong had a crush on Park Seonghwa, one of his best friends.Part of the SeongJoong Week 2020
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfiction written in English and about Ateez.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> [posted on Wattpad and Sweek]

Kim Hongjoong stood outside his friend’s house. The air felt cold against his skin – a nice change from the heat of the day. As much as the twenty-year-old loved summer he could only take so much and the sun has been merciless this year. The heatwave came just a couple days before his trip to Mingi’s home. All their friends from university were supposed to meet there for a weekend and have some good time. Unfortunately, he spent every second away from his tiny apartment regretting wearing and taking with himself only all black outfits. He owns lighter clothes for fucks sake… But maybe, just maybe he was too nervous to come up with different outfits because a certain person was supposed to be here, maybe. And maybe it’s possible that he was supposed to talk with this “person” about something. Just a hypothesis. Nothing certain. Surely all his year younger friends AND Jongho weren’t making fun of him all day just because he walked into a wall when this hypothetical person walked out shirtless out of the bathroom. Nothing like this has ever happened. Nope.

* * *

\- I thought you’re done with your emo phase, hyung.

Hongjoong only glared at Wooyoung. He already regretted his fashion choices. He didn’t need to listen to Wooyoung’s wonderful commentary.

\- Don’t bully him, Youngie.

Seonghwa appeared next to the pair. Even though he supposedly came to rescue Hong, he wasn’t hiding his smile at the youngest boy’s joke.

\- Okay – Wooyoung agreed easily – I’ll go back to bullying you. This shirt is hideous.

\- Thanks – said Hwa, smile disappearing from his face.

\- You’re welcome – Wooyoung gave him a sweet smile and then he run to catch up with the rest of their group who were already at the beach, leaving only Seonghwa and Hongjoong on the parking. The redhaired boy shook his head. When he agreed to meet his friends at the beach, he wasn’t expecting being greeted by this kind of slaughter.

\- And you gave him a ride? – he asked shaking his head.

\- Yeah, but I might just leave him here.

˟˯˟

As the day was coming to an end, the group of friends left the beach with way too much sand in their hair. Thank you, San and Mingi. That, of course, meant eight boys fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first. Before they’ve got a chance to settle it by playing rock paper scissors, Jongho sneaked away and locked himself in the room. They only noticed it when Yunho heard the sound of the shower.

\- So, from the youngest to the oldest, yeah? – said Mingi and all younger boys agreed before the elders had anything to say. The length of their time to shower was measured by the patience of the next person in the queue. That meant that Mingi had to leave the bathroom after not even 5 minutes passed and Wooyoung’s whining was heard on the other side of Earth. After more than an hour of screaming at each other to hurry, Seonghwa was the last to enter the bathroom. The rest of them were enjoying the pizzas they ordered in the meantime. San decided that it was the perfect moment to ask Hong a question.

\- Are you gonna do it?

Hongjoong almost choked on his food.

\- I don’t know…

\- Come on, hyung…

\- You know what? I’m gonna, uh, go somewhere…

\- Oh, really?

\- Yeah.

Leaving the conversation sounded like a really good plan right now.

\- I’m gonna go…

\- Where are you going? – another voice suddenly asked.

Hong turned around and faced Seonghwa’s naked chest.

_Shit._

\- Uhhh…

He swore he could hear San snicker, but he was too busy getting his brain to work to react.

_Okay, okay, okay._

_Just don’t look at his chest, and muscles, and… Okay, just look up._

He looked at Hwa’s face. Somehow it was worse.

The brunet was smiling slightly and didn’t look ashamed at all but Hongjoong felt his face heat up.

He looked down.

And then up again.

And down again.

_Idiot._

He could hear his so called friends in the background.

Damn it, he was a proud bisexual man – he wasn’t supposed to panic just because he saw his friend half-naked.

\- I gotta go to the toilet.

_Great._

\- Ah, okay – Seonghwa nodded. And then Hong did too, for some reason.

He looked down and quickly walked around Hwa to get out. And then he walked straight into a wall next to the door.

_Fuck._

\- Are you okay? – Seonghwa actually sounded concerned.

\- Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, bye.

_Bye? For fucks sake…_

He finally left the kitchen.

* * *

So now Hongjoong was standing in front of Mingi’s house. Mr. and Mrs. Song were visiting his brother’s family in Busan and hopefully they were sleeping well not knowing that their son just dared Yeosang to drink beer and dance to this weird ponytail song at the same time, all while standing dangerously close to their new TV. The party had started like tree hours before with San opening a bottle of vodka and with Hongjoong being responsible, saying “No” and sticking to the beer for the rest of the night. It was around midnight now and he was still holding his second bottle. It was almost completely empty and he was just tapping the glass with his fingers. Somehow even after the whole day with his best friends, he still wasn’t in mood for getting shitfaced. It was probably due to the fact that he was seriously overthinking.

So let’s face the truth for a second. Kim Hongjoong had a crush on Park Seonghwa, one of his best friends. Seonghwa was, first and foremost, a really good guy who cared a lot for his friends. And it was great – he always remembered about your birthday, he checked on you when you stayed in library the whole week before exams, even when he had to study himself, and he cooked for you when you were sick. Perfect boyfriend– I mean friend.

Yeah.

So, you might be wondering – what’s the issue?

Well, to put it simply, Hongjoong was a coward.

* * *

\- Hyung, I swear to God…

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. He really didn’t need this conversation again. He shook his head to stop his friends but also to move his red fringe away from his eyes.

\- Don’t start, Yunho – he said maybe a bit too harshly making the other boy frown.

\- I just wanted to point out that if this crush is making you feel so miserable then maybe confessing isn’t such a bad idea.

\- Yeah, it’s a terrible idea!

Hong stood up like he was about to leave the room.

\- Hyuuung – San whined from the other side of the room – what’s the worst thing that could happen?

Hongjoong turned around and stared at the younger man for a couple seconds.

\- What’s the worst thing that could happen? – he repeated – I don’t know, San, he might just hate me forever and never see me again!

\- You’re being dramatic – deadpanned Yunho.

\- I’m not!

\- Yes, you are…

San laid on his back with his head hanging from bed. He was way too used to his tiny friend’s arguments at this point.

– Seonghwa hyung wouldn’t hate you. He’s physically not capable of it.

\- Ugh – Hongjoong groaned while dropping himself next to San.

– You really think so?

\- Yeah! Totally! – said the blonde and turned to the smaller man with a smile – You worry too much, hyung.

The boys stayed quiet for a short while. Hongjoong took a long breath.

\- Maybe you’re right… - The whisper was barely heard but his friends smiled nevertheless.

\- And we don’t wanna pressure you to do anything you don’t want to, hyung. – Yunho walked to the bed and sat on Hong’s other side.

\- It’s just… We can see it eating you up and now we’re gonna have the whole weekend with nothing else to worry about. Consider it.

Hongjoong closed his eyes for a second.

\- As if I was thinking about anything else anyway…

* * *

It was a week ago. Now he was here. He even started to feel a little bit cold. Maybe he should head back. Seonghwa was inside, probably trying to control the chaos called their best friends like he was doing the whole day. He should be helping him, but he was still standing here, feeling useless and gay. Hongjoong groaned feeling frustrated with himself. When he saw all those posts about people falling for their friends, he never expected to become a meme himself.

\- Are you okay? – someone behind him asked suddenly.

Hongjoong, of course, knew this voice really well and so he laughed bitterly.

\- Yeah, I’m fine – he replied quickly.

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow as he continued to walk toward him. Clearly, he wasn’t convinced.

\- What’s going on? You’ve been gone for a while.

His voice was serious, tinted with worry.

– And you’ve been acting weird lately.

He stopped right before Hongjoong.

\- Ah, I’m alright, I swear… I’m just being stupid.

\- What...

\- Could you hate me, Hwa? – Hongjoong asked so suddenly he even surprised himself.

\- Why- no, why would I hate you? – he looked so confused, Hongjoong felt sorry for him.

\- I…

\- I could never hate you.

For a moment they both just looked at each other.

Hongjoong always knew that Seonghwa was beautiful but he could see it so clearly now. Raven hair was framing his eyes in the most perfect way. Pretty, naturally pink lips were just slightly chapped and he licked at them nervously. His cheeks were flushed both from the alcohol and the too warm room he’s been sharing with other boys. So beautiful.

\- I’ve got a crush on you.

Seonghwa opened his eyes wide. Then, he opened his mouth. And then he closed them again. Hongjoong felt a stone of anxiety settle in his belly. If his hands weren’t shaking before, they sure did now.

\- Did they dare you to do this?

Brunet’s voice was so quiet, Hongjoong thought he just imagined it for a second.

\- W-what?

\- Did they, Yeosangie, Wooyoungie and Mingi, dare you to do it?

\- What? No! Why would they do that?

Now it was Hongjoong’s turn to look confused.

\- Because they know I like you…

Well, in that second Hongjoong just felt dizzy.

\- You what? – he choked out

\- I like you – confessed Seonghwa in a small voice.

\- I like you too – said Hong breathlessly - In a romantic way – he clarified quickly and, oh my goddess, Seonghwa finally smiled. And then he giggled!

\- Me too.

Hongjoong’ve felt the smile stretching on his face as he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Then he decided to put down the empty bottle he was holding because, damn, he need his hands for something else. Seonghwa took a step toward Hongjoong.

\- So…

\- So – Hongjoong repeated with a smile. He took Seonghwa’s shaking hands into his feeling brave. The other boy’s smile only widened.

\- Can I kiss you now? – Hong asked, his voice still shaking with emotions. He could feel nervousness running though his veins making his heart hurt.

\- Y-yes.

As their faces came closer, Seonghwa spoke again:

\- I can’t believe this is happening…

\- Me neither – Hongjoong replied and laughed nervously – I feel like I’m fifteen years old again.

\- Hah, same here…

They rested their foreheads against each other’s for a while. When Hongjoong finally tilted his head so their lips could meet, he felt Seonghwa let out a shaky breath. They both closed they eyes.

There were no fireworks. The moon didn’t fall. The world didn’t end.

But Hongjoong felt the stone in his stomach disappear. He could finally breathe and at the same time he’d never felt so breathless. At first, their lips barely touched. Both of them were too hesitant and it felt like everything could shatter with just one wrong move. A couple of seconds passed before Hongjoong decided to press his lips harder. Seonghwa immediately responded and Hong found himself letting go of the taller boy’s hands just to hold onto his hoodie. Hwa smiled into the kiss and put one of palms on Hongjoong’s back and the other on the back his neck. As their kiss deepened Hong could taste some off-brand cola, that Seonghwa has been drinking, on his tongue. He pulled the brunet closer, holding onto his waist. Hwa’s fingers got tangled in his red hair. Hongjoong suddenly was even happier that the night was cold because it felt like there was a sun inside his chest. His skin was burning as he slipped his hands under Seonghwa’s black hoodie. Hwa shuddered, feeling the cold air hit his body, but he didn’t stop kissing the shorter man even for a second.

˟˯˟

Six boys were looking out of the window and pressing their noses to the glass.

\- They finally got their shit together. I’m so happy for them, I could cry – said Wooyoung wiping an imaginary tears.

\- You always cry when you’re drunk – muttered Jongho.

\- I knew hyung could do this – said Yunho smiling proudly.

\- It took them long enough – Yeosang tried to sound annoyed, but a smile was showing on his face.

\- I can’t help but think we were an important part of this story, all that counselling… Maybe I should’ve studied psychology…

\- You would have to study about Freud – pointed out Jongho to Mingi.

\- Ew, okay, nevermind. 

\- Guys, they’re coming back! - San warned them - Quick, act normal! 


End file.
